Ada Apa Dengan Alec ?
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Magnus tengah gundah gulana melihat tingkah Alec yang tidak seperti biasanya. Semuanya berubah semenjak penyerangan yang dilakukan Pemburu Bayangan ke kapal Valentine. Alec berubah dan membuat Magnus tidak menemukan perihal yang menyebabkan semuanya.


**Ada Apa Dengan Alec?  
**

**Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood**

**The Mortal Instruments **©**Cassandra Clare**

**The Story is Mine**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan ini. Hanya mencoba melepas penat sebelum kembali pada hari-hari yang menyibukkan.**

* * *

Sejak kejadian di kapal. Sikap Alec jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat Magnus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Alec? Sering kali Magnus memikirkannya dengan keras namun usaha untuk menemukan jawaban itu selalu gagal di tengah jalan dan terkadang hanya jalan buntu yang Magnus temui.

Sebelumnya sikap Alec selalu tidak peduli pada keberadaan Magnus. Alec terlalu sering mengacuhkan dirinya. Membantah apa yang sering Magnus katakan pada pria bermata biru itu. Terkadang Magnus dibuat pusing dengan tingkah laku Alec. Namun sesudah malam penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Pemburu Bayangan di kapal Valentine, sikap Alec berubah. Tidak seperti dulu. Magnus tak mendengar lagi umpatan-umpatan yang sering Alec lontarkan. Alec lebih penurut dari biasanya. Semuanya tampak asing bagi Magnus. Dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu. Walaupun hal tersebut adalah hal yang bagus dalam hubungan mereka.

Sebagai _warlock _tertinggi dan tersohor, Magnus belum mampu menemukan penyebab Alec yang berubah seperti ini. Alec terlihat lebih sering melamun. Entah kenapa Magnus mengingat kembali kejadian di kapal Valentine saat Alec terjatuh ke laut dan usaha Magnus dalam menyelamatkan 'teman kencannya' itu. Dan berakhir ketika Alec membiarkan Magnus mengambil kekuatan milik Alec agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Agar Magnus dapat melindungi mereka dengan kekuatan mantra yang dia keluarkan. Masih teringat jelas perkataan Alec sebelum dia memberikan kekuatannya pada Magnus.

.

Magnus terdiam di tempatnya. Bingung dengan ucapan Alec yang barusan terlontar. Magnus segera mengutarakan pertanyaan yang tercipta ketika Alec mengatakan mengenai peminjaman kekuatan.

"Kukira kau harus kembali ke kapal."

"Aku memang harus bertempur. Membantu saudaraku di sana," sahut Alec. "Tapi itulah yang sedang kau lakukan, bukan? Kau bagian dari pertempuran ini, sama seperti Pemburu Bayangan di atas kapal. Kau berusaha untuk melindungi, menjaga mereka dengan mantramu. Dan aku tahu kau bisa mengambil sebagian kekuatanku. Aku pernah mendengar cerita para _warlock _melakukan itu, jadi itulah yang kutawarkan. Ambillah. Kekuataanku adalah milikmu." Alec tersenyum. Dan Magnus tidak tahu arti dibalik senyuman itu. Senyuman yang tidak tergoyahkan dari wajah manis Alec.

Dan ketika Magnus sedang berkonsentrasi mengambil sebagian kekuatan milik Alec. Magnus mendengar bisikan Alec di telinganya. Bisikan yang seiring dengan embusan angin malam kala itu. Magnus tidak dapat mendengarnya. Setelah selesai, Alec segera pergi menuju kapal dan tentu saja Magnus membantunya. Sebelum Alec benar-benar pergi. Magnus segera bertanya apa yang dikatakan Alec tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Magnus kebingungan. "Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Alec hanya tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang jarang Alec berikan padanya.

Dan setelah itu, semuanya berubah. Berubah menjadi sesuatu yang Asing. Seakan-akan Magnus berada di sebuah padang pasir dan dia berusaha mencari air namun dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hanya kehampaan yang tidak pernah Magnus rasakan.

.

Magnus melihat Alec baru saja melewati pintu apartemennya dengan susah payah. Membawa sekantung belajaan dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat Magnus berdiri dan membantunya. Dengan cepat pula, Alec menolaknya. Rasanya Magnus ingin menyihir Alec menjadi seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Sayangnya, tidak ada sihir untuk itu semua.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Hanya itu yang terucap dari Alec ketika Magnus ingin membantunya. Setelah itu tubuh itu menghilang menuju dapur.

Magnus menghela napas berat. Rambut Magnus yang biasanya mencuat ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi layu. Seperti bunga yang tidak pernah dirawat. Sepertinya Magnus dibuat gila oleh Alec. Lebih tepatnya sikap Alec saat ini. Bukankah memang sejak awal pertemuan dengan Alec sudah membuat Magnus dibuat gila oleh pemilik mata biru itu. Alexander Lightwood adalah penyebab semuanya. Penyebab kegilaan ini.

"Magnus." Suara Alec membuyarkan lamunan Magnus.

"Ya."

"Aku membuatkanmu makanan."

Magnus menoleh ke arah Alec berdiri dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau apa? Membuatku apa?"

Alec terkekeh pelan, membuat Magnus tertegun sebentar. Melihat Magnus yang menatapnya seperti itu, Alec kembali diam dan menuju ke dapur.

"Aku membuatkanmu makan. Lebih tepatnya makan malam." Teriak Alec dari dapur. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Magnus melihat Alec betah berlama-lama di dapur.

Baru saja Magnus mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Alec sudah berada dihadapannya. Melepaskan celemek yang dia gunakan saat di dapur.

"Kau makanlah. Aku akan kembali ke institut."

Magnus mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah mereka akan makan malam bersama? Lalu kenapa Alec tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi?

"Kau tidak makan malam di sini. Menemaniku?" tanya Magnus cepat. "Aku kira kita akan makan malam bersama."

Alec menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku ada janji dengan Belle."

Magnus menatap Alec dalam. Berharap Alec dapat di sini lebih lama. Menghabiskan malam bersama. Kemudian helaan napas berat meluncur bebas dari mulut Magnus.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?" Magnus kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Alec tertegun.

Pertanyaan yang mudah namun menjebak.

"Tidak, aku tidak menghindarimu. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." dengan buru-buru Alec menjawabnya.

Magnus melihat ada keraguan saat Alec mengatakannya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya dan Magnus dapat mencium sebuah rahasia yang tertutup rapat dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

Magnus menatap Alec dengan tajam. Berusaha meruntuhkan tembok yang menghalangi rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Alec. Rasanya Magnus ingin menghancurkan tembok itu dengan segala kekuatannya. Saat ini, Magnus mengibaratkan tembok itu adalah tembok Berlin yang menghalangi kedua negara yang tak mungkin bersatu jika tak ada usaha untuk menghancurkannya. Dan dengan segala usaha, Magnus akan menghancurkan tembok Berlin itu.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi. Jika tidak cepat-cepal Belle akan memarahiku." Alec menghindari tatapan Magnus dengan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Kau jangan pernah berharap bisa pergi dari sini sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirimu dan kita." Magnus mencengkram lengan Alec. Bukan cengkraman yang kuat namun dapat menahan Alec tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Alexander Lightwood ?"

Alec menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Magnus yang seperti mata kucing itu. Mata itu bersinar hijau kekuningan. Dan ketika Magnus menyebutkan nama aslinya, Alec tidak berani untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang didesak oleh Magnus.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Kau berubah. Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu. Fisikmu memang Alec tetapi tidak di dalamnya." Magnus benar-benar meluapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia tahan. Kini Magnus adalah jagung yang meletup keras yang keluar dari panci.

Alec menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih menutup mulutnya erat.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini." suara Magnus mereda. Tidak seperti tadi tetapi masih mengandung kekecewaan di suara itu. Sebuah rasa kecewa karena membiarkan Alec menderita.

Magnus dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini Alec menderita. Apa mungkin Alec menderita karenanya? Apa Alec berpura-pura bahagia saat bersamanya? Magnus tersenyum mengejek. Dia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya semua yang dia takutkan ternyata nyata. Magnus hanya mencoba membuat dirinya tidak mempercayai ketakutan yang selama ini menghantui. Ya, Alec hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Alec tidak pernah mencintai Magnus. Pria bermata biru itu tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Karena hati Alec hanyalah milik Jonathan.

Magnus mundur beberapa langkah dari sana, mundur hingga badannya tak sanggup lagi mundur. Tembok di belakangnya menghalangi Magnus untuk mundur, menjauh dari Alec. Magnus segera merosotkan dirinya di tembok. Dirinya merasa sesak. Seperti terhimpit jutaan batu yang tidak mungkin dia singkirkan. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Seperti laut kosong.

"Kau bebas sekarang. Kau boleh pergi dari sini." Magnus menundukkan kepalanya saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Pergilah. Dan kau tidak perlu lagi ke sini. Kau pergilah dari hidupku."

Kalimat itu membuat leher Alec tiba-tiba tercekik. Kenapa Magnus membiarkannya pergi dan tidak boleh ke sini. Kenapa rasanya seperti dijatuhi ribuan iblis ? ini salah, Magnus tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi.

"Tidak." Suara Alec mantap mengucapkannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi dari hidupmu."

Magnus menegakkan kepalanya kembali. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Magnus tersenyum miris. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan rasa kecewa. "Kau tidak membiarkan aku untuk membuka pintu hatimu. Kau telah menutupnya dan tidak membiarkan orang lain untuk membukanya."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Dengan tegas Alec mengatakannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?"

Rasanya sakit ketika Magnus tidak melafalkan namanya. Memanggil dengan kata 'bocah' membuat Alec menampar muka Magnus. Dirinya merasa terhina.

"Jangan pernah kau memanggilku bocah!" Pelan. Alec mencengkram pelan baju Alec.

"Lalu apa maumu? Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang atas perubahan sikapmu. Kau membuatku gila." Magnus bangkit dan melemparkan vas bunga yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Melemparnya dengan brutal. "Kau tidak membiarkan aku untuk masuk ke dalam pintu hatimu."

"Dengar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Memastikan bahwa aku—"

Sesuatu naik dalam leher Magnus. Selalu seperti ini jika dirinya bersama Alec. Magnus memotong ucapan Alec. Tanpa membiarkan Alec berbicara lebih lanjut. "Memastikan bahwa aku hanyalah tempat pelarianmu. Tempat ketika kau tidak mendapatkan cinta dari Jonathan. Itu yang kau pastikan. Kau pembohong yang indah."

Sumpah demi malaikat. Tidak pernah sedikit pun Alec memikirkan Magnus sebagai tempat pelariannya. Magnus salah sangka dengan semuanya. Alec harus meluruskannya. Meluruskan menuju jalan yang benar.

"Bukan Bane! Aku hanya memastikan perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu. Memastikan bahwa aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Memastikan bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengertiku. Memastikan bahwa kau tidak hanya menawarkan fatamorgana bernama cintaku padaku. Pada akhirnya aku hanya memastikan bahwa aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa aku—"

Isakan lirih lolos dari Alec. Isakan yang menghentikan Alec menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terjatuh, terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang menyakitkan. Alec terduduk lemas. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar Magnus percaya padanya. Percaya bahwa Alec tidak pernah menjadikan Magnus menjadikan tempat pelariannya.

Alec merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat. Biarkan sekali ini Alec menangis. Menangis agar Magnus bertahan di sisinya.

"Jangan kau menyuruhku untukku pergi." Alec memeluk erat Magnus. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Magnus. Tidak Alec pedulikan ketika ingusnya mulai turut membasahi kemeja Magnus. Alec yakin Magnus tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. "Jangan pernah membiarkan aku pergi darimu. Biarkan aku berada di sisimu. Biarkan aku—biarkan aku—"

Sebuah ciuman lembut membungkam ucapan Alex. Membungkamnya agar Alec berhenti untuk menangis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu untuk pergi lagi. Maafkan aku." Ucap Alec ketika dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir merah Alec. "Maafkan aku." Magnus membawa Alec dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

Masih terdengar isakan Alec yang kini perlahan mereda.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi menemui Isabelle. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin Isabelle mengutukku." Magnus mengusap pundak Alec yang terlihat tegang dan bergetar.

Alec mengelengkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Magnus. "Tidak aku tidak akan pergi. Aku ingin bersamamu di sini. Menemanimu hingga fajar menyingsing." Alec menatap mata kucing itu. Menatap pria yang usianya lebih dari ratusan tahun itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Semua yang kulakukan untukmu adalah karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf atas sikapku tadi. Maaf atas segala—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Magnus Bane." Alec tersenyum walaupun masih ada jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai rahasiaku."

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan rahasiamu."

"Tidak, kau perlu tahu." Cepat Alec membalasnya. "Apa kau penasaran dengan yang aku ucapkan ketika malam penyerangan di kapal Valentine?"

Magnus terdiam. Seperti anjing yang mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan majikannya. "Ya, sedikit. Tidak banyak, _kok_."

Alec menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Aku mengatakan terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku. Mencintaiku tanpa memaksa untuk mencintaimu. Itu sebenarnya rahasia yang aku simpan. Rahasia bahwa aku terlalu takut untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Magnus memeluk erat tubuh Alec. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini."

"Kau tidak salah. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Seperti orang gila." Alec melontarkan candaannya.

"Mungkin kita bisa makan malam sekarang juga. Aku rasa, aku mulai lapar." Magnus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Magnus tidak menyukai suasana kelam seperti ini.

Alec merengut. "Dasar penghancur suasana."

Magnus hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Magnus ungkapkan pada Alec. Tetapi mungkin itu akan dia beritahukan nanti setelah makan malam atau mungkin besok atau mungkin Magnus tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Sebenarnya Magnus tidak benar-benar marah. Dia hanya mencoba untuk bersandiwara. Magnus tidak tahan ketika dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dengan perubahan Alec yang tiba-tiba. Dengan terpaksa Magnus bersandiwara seolah-olah dia dengan tulus melepaskan Alec. Dan faktanya, mana mungkin Magnus akan melepaskan Alec. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Alec. Sandiwara membuahkan hasil tadi walaupun agak tersayat hatinya mendengar isakan Alec. Tetapi setidaknya Magnus mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang berjalan-jalan dipikirannya.

Magnus dan Alec bangkit setelah penjelasan atas semuanya terjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau membereskan kekacauan ini. kau harus membereskan vas bunga itu." Tunjuk Alec pada pecahan vas yang sudah tidak terbentuk.

"Tapi kan itu salahmu." Magnus mencoba menghindar agar dirinya tidak membersihkan vas bunga itu.

"Kau!" Alec mengeluarkan stelanya. "Atau kau ingin merasakan stelaku?"

"_Honey¸_ apa kau tahu ? Aku bisa mengatasi stelamu dengan sihirku." Seketika di tangan Magnus terpancar secercah cahaya berbentuk bola dengan warna biru seperti mata Alec.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi, Magnus dan Alec terlibat pada pertempuran konyol yang berakhir dengan mengerangnya Alec di tempat tidur.

**The End**

**Setelah menonton the mortal Instruments dan membaca bukunya. Gue merasa hubungan yang paling so sweet di cerita ini bukan Clary dengan Simon atau Jace. Melainkan hubungan yang terjalin antara Alec dan Magnus yang menurut gue cukup unik. Dan dari awal gue udah jatuh cinta sama pasangan ini. Apalagi pas mereka sembunyi-sembunyi buat kencan. Dan gak sabar buat nungguin film The Mortal Instruments : City of Ashes. Gue butuh asupan nyata yang tergambarkan di film tentang hubungan Alec dan Magnus.**

**Damn! I love them so much! **


End file.
